


Anche in questo caso, mi ritrovo tra le tue braccio

by KissMeBefore_the_wolfbanesetsin



Category: Brason - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeBefore_the_wolfbanesetsin/pseuds/KissMeBefore_the_wolfbanesetsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again, I find myself in your arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anche in questo caso, mi ritrovo tra le tue braccio

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as an exercise for my writing camp so it might suck a little and be a little dramatic sorry

Mason liked languages. Ever since he took a trip with his family to Italy two years ago. He liked the way they formed on his tongue and the way his mom would gape at him for being able to learn these things.  
He liked that he could say things that nobody else understood.

 _Solario_ (Lonely)

His favorite language: Italian. Everything about Italy captivated the young teen. The way everything seemed ancient but not boring. The way the people sang their songs and danced to the bands.  
Something Mason learned: Italians loved his skin color. The milk chocolate resonated with them.  
A boy Mason met on his trip let his fingers do the talking and he whispered sweet nothings into his ear as they were entangled in the sheets.  
Mason never felt adored until him.

 _Dallo a m_ e (Give him to me)

It was a scrimmage game. Mason never really got the whole idea of Lacrosse or why this school was famous for it. But, his best friend was playing in this game and gosh darn it he was gonna support him.  
Abs. Muscles. Eyes. They drew Mason in. He’s tall. He can tell that by the way Liam’s looking at the guy that he doesn’t favor him.  
“I can take him.” Mason’s mind clicks back into reality.  
“Huh? Oh yeah. Totally.” Mason licks his lips. The ever growing cold night making them chapped. He won’t admit that the mystery boy was a reason too.

His smirk was etched into mason’s brain. The little shit knew he was attractive and mason knew that would be the death of him.  
Later that night, when mystery boy pulled him into an alley Mason didn’t question it. As he attacked his neck with a tongue that made his knees weak, and touched him in places he himself was still discovering, Mason thinks the night would heat up soon.

Liam sniffs his best friend the morning after. A thing that Mason has become accustomed to since learning about his best friend’s supernatural abilities.  
“What’s that smell?” Liam scruffs his face up. Mason shrugs his shoulders. Not forgetting the way his brother stared daggers at the boy not even 24 hours ago.  
Mason listens to him talk about pack stuff, about the dread doctors, about how Mason needs to be careful because he doesn’t heal like they do. Mason knows he’s being protective. Knows that he’s only looking out for Mason. But, the older teen couldn’t help but to sigh and nod lazily.

That night, Mason takes a walk. Not to any real destination but he winds up down town at a club, Sinema.  
Mystery boy is there and Mason starts to think that it’s deliberate.  
That the guy knew how he made Mason feel and used that to an advantage. They hadn’t spoken one word to each other. The only sounds escaping their mouths being soft grunts and whispers of “more”.

Brett spots the chocolate teen and makes his way over. Grabbing his arm and pulling him to a secluded part of the club. He grabs his collar and pulls him into a kiss. The usual euphoria mason feels when they’re like this is too amazing to tell but he’s not some two dollar hooker who Mystery boy can just have his fun with and forget. Mason was going to introduce himself. If they ever parted, he was going to start an actual conversation and learn things and-  
“Mason” It catches him by surprise. Catches them both by surprise. Mystery dude knew his name?

 _Le cose che ho imparato sui tuoi occhi_ (Things I learned about your eyes)

Brett. That was his name. They had been doing this dance for a week or two before they actually knew each other's names. It all went downhill from there. Mason had figured out soon enough that he had possessed the same qualities as his friend. Mason found himself going to Sinema every friday for Brett. They’d laugh at the people trying too hard and take shots every time one of them got hit on. They never spoke about what this was that they were doing. But every time someone asked them out they’d say “no”.

The first time Brett heard Mason speak another language they were having a lazy saturday. Mason’s phone was blowing up with texts from Liam asking where he was and if he did the research that was asked of him. After the third text, mason put him on silent.  
“Did you know that in wolf mythology, long ago, all of the wolves were able to turn into full ones? Like, not just the special ones.” Mason mumbles into Brett’s chest. They’re laying in Brett’s room. Mason hasn’t really met the others that reside in the 2 story house. He knows Lori is his lover’s sister. Satomi-their guardian.  
He had yet to introduce himself to the broot that stands across the hall. Glowing blue daggers at him. Or the pair of siblings on the first floor who only said hi to him once.  
“Did you know that you’re hot?” Mason chuckles and sits up. His knees facing the pillows and brett and him are face to face.  
“I’m serious. Do you ever wish you could?”  
“Fully change?” Mason nods.  
“Sometimes, It’d be cool to really live on all fours.”  
After a beat, Brett adds, “Why?”  
Mason tells him about how he’s been feeling. How he has been feeling useless lately, like there’s something more he should be doing for the pack or how he wishes he had something that really set him apart from others.  
“Ma , tutto quello che ho è questa . Parole .” (But, all I have is this. Words.)  
Mason’s head hangs low and he hates that he’s this vulnerable. Hates that he let himself talk about this when really, he has no reason to.  
Mason sniffs as he feels his chin being pulled upwards. Brett’s eyes are shining a gold color that makes mason’s breath hitch in his throat. He knows his lover had no clue what he was saying with the foreign language. Didn’t know the full depths of his thoughts.  
But, right now his eyes glowed and mason’s heart fluttered and he’s never felt this weightless.  
Words were always Mason’s strong suit. He could sass his way out of any situation or smooth talk his way into any guy’s pants but with this, he was dumbstruck.

 _Compagno_ (Mate)

The first time Mason had heard the word was with Liam when he was talking about Scott. He etched the signs into his brain and waited.  
Three days went by and nothing. The spooning was the same, So were the kisses. The conversations carried into the morning and repeated the next night. Mason was getting frustrated. The ever doting werewolf was starting to frustrate Mason and he was about to explode.  
“What are we?” Mason knew it was a bad idea. No, it was a terrible idea. Asking those three words could ruin everything and he so immediately wanted to take it back once they tumbled out of his mouth. But, the werewolf had heard them. He had heard them and he wasn’t saying anything. He didn’t even do that smirk that mason had dubbed ‘only for him’  
Soon, mason was spewing out a mix of exclamation points and letters. Trying to see if anything would form actual intelligible words. He’s going on a rant about how he never wanted to be this person. Never wanted to depend on someone to help sustain him. Never wanted to feel adored or loved because they always left him, or he’d leave them. Whichever caved first.

He couldn’t stop himself from speaking and he could feel his heart sinking into his chest and his head begins to hang and he feels like he’s lost it all. He knows the others in the house are very well aware of what’s going on in the room shared by many of brett’s past lovers and he thinks that they’re laughing at him. Saying how they should’ve taken bets on how long this one would last.  
Mason needs to leave. He needs to leave before he vomits out more secrets and thrown away love letters. Before his knees buckle and he screams “I can’t do this anymore”. Before he comes to terms with this torment he’s been trapped in.  
Mason makes a step towards the door.  
Brett makes a conscious move to side-step him.  
They’re kissing. They’re kissing like the first night they met and neither one of them couldn’t care less that the other people in the house can hear.  
As Brett lays mason down, he puts his head into the crook of his neck. Nuzzling against his skin and mason can’t help but to laugh a little. His smile grows wider as he realizes what this sign means: Mine.


End file.
